


Let's have dinner

by Cecelia2046



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, my sanity has gone down the drain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecelia2046/pseuds/Cecelia2046
Summary: He has asked her several times for a dinner date. She finally said yes.





	Let's have dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sissannis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/gifts).



> Only dialogues. Unbetaed. Is that a word? Sorry. I'm really sorry for this. For sissannis.

Let’s have dinner.

No.

Why?

You know why.

Remind me.

Merlin, Scorpius, have you finished the Ackles file?

Yes. Yes I have. Poor dude. Come on, remind me.

Because I’m 20 years older than you?

Does it make you feel dirty?

Scorpius!

What! 20 years is nothing, okay?

There’re dynasties shorter than 20 years!

It’s not even… wait, what? Really?

Yeah, I can lend you a book about it if you want?

I’d love that, thank you.

You’re welcome.

So, like I said, 20 years is nothing for a witch or wizard. We can live until like what, 200 years old?

I’m sure that’s a bit exaggerated.

Yeah, but just a bit, right? So why?

Scorpius, my goddaughter was in the same year as you in Hogwarts.

This is about us, not her.

You just won’t give up.

Come on, it’s just a dinner.

It’s not just a dinner. I know that. You know that. What do you think will happen after the dinner? You annoying me to death?

Hey! I’m insulted.

No. I’m not having dinner with you.

So it’s about my father, huh?

What?

You not going out with me. It’s because of my father.

Well, yeah, in a sense. It’s weird to go out with the son of someone your own age.

Except he’s not your age. He must be ten years younger than you now.

Scorpius.

I know. I know. He’s my dad. I don’t mean to be disrespectful.

Will you drop it?

I know you were in love with him.

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

My mother told me that.

Your mother misunderstood.

Well, I believe that you two never had an affair or anything, but you were in love with him, right? Mother used to hate you very much.

Why would she hate me? She had your father. I was just his partner.

You had his heart.

No I didn’t.

You did. Mother always knew that.

And she told you that?

Yeah, all the time, like she’s determined to have me hate you too, so when I was assigned to you, I really wasn’t friendly. Remember?

Oh, that’s why. You think I destroyed your parents’ marriage.

I thought it was you, but you didn’t, did you? I found my father’s diary yesterday.

He kept a diary?

Until his very end. Do you want to know what he’s written in it?

Not really. Have you seen Harry today?

Don’t use Auror Potter to change the subject, Hermione.

Sit down, Scorpius.

Okay. Okay. But I have to tell you this.

What?

He loved you.

That’s a joke.

And I love you too.

I don’t want to belittle your feelings, Scorpius, but I really don’t think so.

He was in love with you until he died. How did he die, Hermione?

It was a stray curse that we had never seen before.

It must be painful. His handwriting during that time is atrocious.

Yes, It was painful. For him and for us.

You mean for you.

What do you want me to say, Scorpius? He was my partner. He was the one person I trust my life with. Of course it was painful for me too.

Tell me how my father died.

He’s… It was a curse we had never seen. Me. The healers. Your mother. The Department of Mysteries. We tried everything.

But nothing worked.

Nothing worked. He suffered a lot. I’m sorry, but I think you are old enough to learn the truth. He suffered for a long time. I’m surprised that he had the strength to keep a diary.

Me too. How did my father die?

It’s the curse that killed him.

But how did my father die?

What do you mean?

Tell me his last moments.

I… there’s not much to tell.

He didn’t say anything? Ask for anyone?

No. No he didn’t.

That’s because he’s got the one he needed right beside him already, right?

Scorpius, your father loved you very much. He just didn’t want you to see him like that.

Like what?

He’s…

Don’t cry, Hermione.

I’m not crying.

Then what’s that? Raindrops indoors?

Scorpius!

I know. I’m kind of weird today huh? I think I’m catching a fever.

Do you feel okay? You can take sick leave this afternoon if you want.

Hermione, tell me how my father died.

I have told you. I don’t have anything else to add.

Please. I’m not gonna freak out.

What are you talking about?

Hermione, did you kill my father?

…

Do you know what he’s written?

You’re hurting me, Scorpius.

He loved you. Since god knows when. He loved you and he was glad that you were a Gryffindor.

Let go!

He was glad that his partner, the woman he loved, was a Gryffindor. He was glad that you had the heart of a lion. You know why?

Scorpius, I don’t want to hurt you. Please let go of me.

Because then she’d have the courage to end his misery. My father was glad that he could ask you to end it for him, and you said yes.

I’m not… I didn’t…

Do you know what I felt when I read that?

No.

I was furious. I was angry. I was so mad I broke a window. He was such a coward.

You’re not… you’re not mad at me?

Oh I’m definitely mad at you. How could you do that?

He was suffering! You didn’t see him!

Have you taken one minute to think about yourself? To think about what would happen to you? After you killed the love of your life?

Nothing happened to me. Alright? Nothing happened.

Bullshit.

Nothing. Happened.

He was selfish, and you were stupid. The Brightest Witch of Her Age my ass.

Does insulting me make you feel better?

It doesn’t. Nothing can make me feel better.

Let. Go.

Is that what you want? For me to let go of you? For the world to let go of you? Until you just what? Disappear?

I don’t want… I don’t want anyone.

Because he’s dead?

Because he’s dead, yes. You’re right, okay? I don’t want anyone. I don’t deserve anyone. I killed him! I was a, a, a huge failure! I kept Harry fucking Potter safe! But Draco was dying! And I didn’t have any idea, or knowledge, or whatever magic this fucking world had to save him!

You think it’s your fault?

Of course it’s my fault! I’m his partner! Everything that happened to him is my fault! And yes! I killed him! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to turn myself in? Azkaban? I’ll do it if it makes you feel better. I deserve that anyway.

How did you feel?

What?

How did you feel when you killed my father?

I was…

Were you relieved?

No…

How did you feel? A part of you died with him?

Scorpius…

How did you feel?

What do you want from me?

I want you.

Why? Why? I killed your father.

And I’ll hate you forever for that. And I’ll be grateful forever for that.

None of that is love.

Do you really want love? I have love, but do you really want it?

I don’t deserve it.

I’ll give you anything you think you deserve.

How about you taking your revenge?

You’re not serious.

No, I’m not.

Only my father can come up of that kind of request.

And he was such a bastard.

Let’s have dinner.

No.

I’ll give you anything you want. Do you want hate? Despise? Or do you want someone to understand you? I’m anything you want.

You don’t love me.

You don’t want anyone to love you.

Fair point.

Let’s have dinner.

What are we doing?

Not a healthy relationship, I wager.

You can be anything I want.

I have no problem to be a substitute.

Draco?

If you want.

I’m gonna go to hell for this.

I think that has been decided since you cast that Avada.

Kiss me.

Let’s have dinner.

Okay, kiss me.

 

END


End file.
